undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Scott (Extinction)
|status = Alive |age = 30 |born = 2003 |relations = (Brother) Nina (Girlfriend) |origin = United States of America |gender = Male |ethnicity = Caucasian-American |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |first appearance = |last appearance = |life span = Issue 24 - Issue 60 |created by = Lee Everett}} |songlink = Without You}} Jeremy Scott is a major character in Extinction. The fierce and over protective brother of Joe, Jeremy has dedicated his life to his brother's protection and to ensure he goes down a narrow path different from his. The guilt piled onto him over the years, specifically the deaths of his parents and fiancee, has left Jeremy a broken man. Jeremy's distant and loner nature counters the outgoing and eager Joe, and with that difference comes constant bickering. Their time in Delaware had Jeremy keeping Joe tied down while reluctantly forming a friendship with Nina. The fall of Delaware put Jeremy back in survival mode. To protect his brother Jeremy reluctantly stepped up in the group, acting as one of their best protectors--until their capture by Blackheart. Betrayed by Nina, who rejoined the cult as she was once a member, Jeremy shut himself off from the other group members. When the opportunity arose during a prison break, Joe convinced Jeremy not to condemn the others to death. Listening to Joe's heroism proved futile--Jeremy was recaptured and his brother ended up a victim to the cult. His brother's death proved to be the final straw for Jeremy, whose "tough" exterior broke apart, and he gladly partake in the massacre of Blackheart following their final escape. His revenge complete and the guilt overtaking him, Jeremy attempted suicide but was saved by Nina. His initial anger towards her for Joe's death led to a physical relationship. Their journey to Florida helped Jeremy's true feelings becoming evident and their arrival allowed for a real relationship. Nina helped him overcome his traumatic guilt and controlling nature, allowing him to find stability her and their future life in the off-coast safe zone. Overview Having been to hell and back, Jeremy has scars that still burn to this very day. His inability to protect the majority of his family has left him full of guilt, but he has since turned that guilt into a fierce drive to protect his younger brother from that same fate, often being overbearing and stubborn when doing so. Still, their bond is unbreakable and it is undeniable that Joe is the only person who brings out a different shade of Jeremy, and also the only reason Jeremy still goes on in this life. When it comes to socializing with others Jeremy is short spoken, tough, and usually cold to those he meets. That's not to say he doesn't like other people, but they can get in the way of his brother's safety, and if it comes down to his brother or others, the answer is obvious. Arc Killed Victims *Moderate amount of people *Numerous amount of infected Appearances Category:Extinction Characters Category:Extinction Category:Characters Category:User Created Characters